Invadiendo el Santuario, vr2
by Guardiana-Ro
Summary: Las mamás y la abuela de los pekes están revolucionando el Santuario... Baby encuentra un hechizo interesante... Dannah quiere aprender a poner caras en la pared...
1. Chapter 1

Bien!! Como lo prometido es deuda... Aquí viene el ataque de las mamás y la abuela!! XD Este fic está dedicado a Syrianth y a Aqua, dos grandes amigas mías. Espero que os guste, nenas!!! Y también contará (a partir del próximo capítulo) con un cameo de Nela, y quizá alguno más, si me dan consentimiento, jejeje.

Y lo dejo claro... Ni Saint Seiya me pertenece (aunque sólo me quedaría con algún caballero), ni tampoco Dragonlance... Pero no es por ganas!!!

Espero que os guste!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres figuras femeninas aparecieron ante las Doce Casas. La de Aries asomaba un trecho más arriba, después de un aparentemente interminable tramo de escaleras.

Una vestía una larga capa de terciopelo, bajo la cual asomaban unas negras botas de piel y también negros guantes del mismo material que la capa. Otra de las figuras, la más alta, vestía una negra y sobria túnica, apenas con unos bordados de plata en las mangas, y llevaba una trenza recogida en moño… De colores negro y plateado. La tercera, de largo y alborotado pelo azul, vestía un escueto modelito de pieles y flexibles botas a juego…

Y miró hacia las escaleras, abriendo sus plateados ojos como platos.

-Menudas escaleras…

Guardiana terminó de acomodarse la claymore a la espalda, y miró también hacia arriba… Con el mismo resultado.

-Seguras que no queréis que pase a forma dragón? Al menos, subiremos volando…

-Vagas – dijo Syr, empezando a subir escaleras -. Menudo par…

Guardiana se quedó atrás refunfuñando entre dientes mientras una reticente Aqua comenzaba a subir algunos escalones a paso lento.

-Es un buen sistema de defensa… Así los "visitantes" se agotan…

De pronto, la semidragona las miró con los ojos como platos… Y una gotita resbalando por su frente.

-Jeje, si no nos hace falta subir escaleras… - Aqua y Syrianth la miraron -. Puedo dar saltos localizados, siempre que vea dónde voy a parar… Seguro que es el método que utilizaron los niños, Baby ya lo domina…

-Si es que sois unas vagas – murmuró Syrianth -. Pues da un salto hasta aquí, anda…

-Entonces podríamos viajar así… Aunque…

Antes de que Aqua terminara la frase, Guardiana había abrazado su cintura y ambas aparecieron al lado de la vampira, a varios metros de donde estaban inicialmente.

-…Esto está muy tranquilo – terminó la elfa, sorprendida de ver a dónde habían llegado -.

-Aqua… Cada vez que dices eso de "la calma que precede a la tempestad", terminamos metidas en algún lío… Por favor, amor – la miró con cara de tristeza -, ahórratelo…

-No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero… No es seguro ser tan confiada en territorio enemigo…

-Ahí tiene razón ella – asintió Syrianth -.

-Está bien, está bien!! Lanzaré un hechizo de protección, si eso os tranquiliza!

Refunfuñando entre dientes, Guardiana comenzó a mirar varios pergaminos que sacó de los bolsillos de su túnica… Mientras su madre se encogía de hombros.

-De momento, por aquí no hay nadie… No siento a nadie en unos… Veinte metros a la redonda.

Tras unos segundos, Aqua ladeó su cabeza… Consiguiendo que sus acompañantes la mirasen.

-Y ahora qué te pasa? – preguntó Guardiana, devolviendo uno de los pergaminos al bolsillo -. Tus élficas orejitas notan algo?

Pronto las orejas de Aqua tintinearon por un momento; su esposa alargó la mano, fascinada.

-Me encanta cuando hace eso… Auch!! – recibió una contundente palmada antes de tocar la oreja -. Mamá, no sé cómo Baby dice que eres buena con ella… Si a mí me regañas incluso por gru… Ñir…

Las dos se sorprendieron al ver cómo Aqua se ponía a cuatro patas, como un animal salvaje, y corría hacia el interior de Aries a gran velocidad. Sus ojos plateados relucían en la oscuridad, y Syrianth y Guardiana se encaminaron tras ella.

La semidragona dio por fin con lo que buscaba: mientras caminaba, iba leyendo en voz baja un hechizo, y segundos después, un cinturón negro apareció en la cintura de cada una.

-Espero que funcione – murmuró Syr, caminando con parsimonia -.

-Mujer de poca fe…

-Digo para esconderme, idiota – respondió brusca, mirando a su hija de reojo -.

Guardiana dedicó un gutural gruñido a su madre, mientras comenzaban a escuchar unos amortiguados sonidos de voces que venían desde más allá de Aries.

Syrianth se colocó mejor la capa y, acercándose a una pared, pareció fundirse con las sombras de los pasadizos de Aries… Su presencia no era detectable a los sentidos.

Aqua seguía agazapada como un animal salvaje, mirando fijamente hacia las escaleras que iban de Aries a Tauro, con sus plateados ojos brillando por la emoción de una posible lucha.

Y Guardiana… Ondeando su mano, hizo aparecer una gruesa capa de niebla que las cubrió. De pronto, mientras caminaba, su túnica se acortó hasta quedarse con la apariencia de una larga camisa negra que, cubriendo sus muslos, dejaba ver unos pantalones igualmente negros… Aqua la miró, sorprendida: era su atuendo de pelea.

-Tres personas – dijo, sin levantar la voz, simplemente detectando a los presentes con sus sentidos de dragón -. Dos caballeros, un chiquillo… Uno es mago?

Intrigada (maldita curiosidad dragontina), comenzó a subir las escaleras tan tranquila, luciendo el enorme espadón a la espalda, y entrelazando las manos ante sí como si aún llevara su túnica de hechicera. Los ojos de Syrianth se abrieron desmesuradamente entonces.

-Qué cantidad de sangre! – susurró, relamiéndose los labios -.

Y cómo no… La vampira comenzó a subir las escaleras tras su hija, aunque apenas se veía su figura entre la niebla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aldebarán, seguro que te encuentras bien?

-Sí… Aunque esa dragoncita da buenos mordiscos, estoy convencido de que es una Leo!! – el Caballero de Tauro se frotó sus maltrechas posaderas -. Si me lo hace uno de vosotros, estaría muerto.

-Quién querría morderte AHÍ? – repuso Kiki, sonriendo de oreja a oreja -.

De pronto, una mano alzada de Mü hizo callar a sus dos acompañantes.

-Maestro Mü… Qué ocurre?

-No lo sé… Se siente extraño… No es psicokinesis, no es teletransporte… Pero…

-Eres mago?

Mü dio un paso atrás instintivamente, mientras su Muro de Cristal le protegía, junto con sus compañeros, de…

-Una mujer? Por qué no te he sentido subir las escaleras?

-Curioso… - sin miedo alguno, Guardiana apoyó una mano sobre el Muro de Cristal y sonrió ligeramente -. De modo que sí eres un mago…

-Qué? No, yo soy el Caballero de Aries, Mü de Ja…

-MAESTRO!!!

Al girarse, vio que Kiki estaba siendo atacado… No, abrazado, la palabra correcta es abrazado… Por una impresionante mujer de cabello azul, que sonreía enternecida al tiempo que acariciaba el cabello del chiquillo.

-Pero qué niño tan mono! Mira, Guardi, amor, seguro que se hizo amiguito de nuestra Baby!!

-Vuestra? – rugió Aldebarán -. Señora, pues si son sus madres, permítanme decirles que… AYYYYY!!

-Vaya, pero qué duro está! Seguro que ya es viejo!!

Alde se sacudió para deshacerse de "algo" que le había mordido la base del cuello y se sorprendió cuando, al lograrlo, vio aterrizar en el suelo a una mujer cubierta por una holgada capa… Y que le sonrió, dejándole ver sus afilados colmillos.

-No sólo estás duro, sino que tenías alguna queja de una de mis nietas…

-Me mordió!!

-No te preocupes, yo haré lo mismo…

Syr de nuevo saltó hacia Alde, que hizo lo posible por esquivarla… Igual que Kiki, que continuamente se teletransportaba lejos de los impetuosos abrazos de Aqua. Por su parte, Mü se resistía a quitar el Muro de Cristal, con el que Guardi se lo pasaba en grande: ya había lanzado varios hechizos y comenzaba a debilitarlo… Y antes de que lo hiciera, el Caballero de Aries lo quitó, mirando a la bruja.

-Señora, lo siento, pero repito que no soy un ma… Vaya, usted es como una versión adulta de Baby…

Syr y Aqua se quedaron petrificadas mirando hacia ella, una subida a la espalda de Alde y la otra agarrando una muñeca de Kiki. Guardi apretó los dientes y las manos por un instante, antes de alzar la cabeza y amagar una sonrisa.

-Todo el mundo dice que mi hija mediana es exactamente igual a mí… Aunque afortunadamente, sólo es la apariencia…

Syr suspiró, aliviada por evitar el habitual ataque de ira de Guardi ante semejantes circunstancias… Sólo para notar el zarandeo del enorme caballero de Tauro al caminar.

-Vaya! Sois condenadamente iguales! Tú también eres una dragoncita enana?

-DRAGONCITA ENANA?! Madre, bájate de ese mastodonte, le voy a enseñar cómo muerde una dragona!!

-No es necesario, ya me mordió tu réplica en miniatura – protestó Alde, poniéndose en posición defensiva -.

-Te voy a…!

Aqua saltó sobre Guardi justo a tiempo para evitar que la bruja desenvainara su espadón, mientras Syr tapaba los ojos de Alde para que no atacara a su hija. Mientras tanto, Kiki levitaba y reía a carcajadas con la estrambótica situación… Hasta que una venita pulsante se hinchó en la sien de Mü.

-BASTA YA!! Por Athena, ni vuestros hijos armaron tanto revuelo al pasar por aquí! Si venís a ver qué destrozos hicieron, será mejor que vayáis a la casa de Leo y miréis a su aprendiz, bastante traumatizado le ha dejado la chiquilla!!

-Eso es que la he enseñado bien – dijo Syr, bajándose dignamente de la espalda de un furibundo Alde -. Y gracias por la información… Caballero…

La intensa y detallada mirada que Syr le dedicó hizo que Mü se sonrojara hasta las orejas e incluso se atragantara con su propia saliva, y no pudo evitar mirar de vuelta a la vampira… Que seguía a sus hijas.

Aqua empujaba y arrastraba alternativamente a Guardi, cuando uno de los métodos no funcionaba. La hechicera murmuraba continuamente en idioma dragón, y Aqua comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Quieres dejar ese dichoso idioma? – estaban atravesando la Casa de Tauro -. Me saca la vena asesina! Y no te enfades con los caballeros, sabes que Baby es idéntica a ti…

-Yo no era hiperactiva. Ni tan bocazas! Ni me fui a otra dimensión, liando a ningún pariente!! De hecho – miró de reojo a su esposa -, tú eras la hiperactiva…

-Encantadoras – murmuró Syr -. Ahora, queréis dejar de discutir y preocuparos más por la educación de vuestros hijos?

-Mamá, por favor, no la enfades aún más, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando está así…

-Qué se supone que insinúas, Aqua? Que yo tengo mal humor? Por el poderoso Nuitari, siempre he sido un encanto, y la más risueña del clan de los Plateados!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y hablando de los más risueños… Qué estaban haciendo los castigados en su casa??

Dannah esperó a notar la perturbación en la magia que indicaba que sus madres y abuela se habían ido, y saliendo impune y silenciosamente al pasillo, se fue al laboratorio mágico de Guardiana. Si antes no perdía ninguna ocasión de aprender a realizar nuevas pócimas o hechizos físicos, ahora se había encaprichado de aprender a colocar las caras de los muertos en su cuarto…

Ayron estaba encima de la cama, con las piernas apoyadas en la pared, y lanzando y recogiendo una pelotita hacia el techo. Poco después, notó una suave llamada en la puerta. Se levantó a abrir, y…

Baby siguió con su increíble berrinche hasta que sus madres se habían ido. Luego se secó las lágrimas con las cortinas (comprobó la ausencia de las figuras de autoridad mediante el infalible sistema de asomarse a la ventana) y, sonriendo maliciosa, abrió la puerta y fue en busca de un nuevo cómplice…

-Tatina, qué haces aquí? Si te pillan fuera de tu cuarto…

Ni corta ni perezosa, la pequeña le empujó hasta que los dos cayeron al suelo, y se sentó sobre el vientre de su hermano.

-Mamiz fueron al Zantuario!

-Ya lo sé… Y espero que no digan que hicimos ninguna travesura, o nuestro castigo será de antología…

-Y zi ze enfadan? Y zi mami Aqua tere matar a algún camallero? Y zi Güeli Zyr tere comerze a alguno? Y zi mami Guardi tere mazticarloz?

-Ostras… Eso no lo había pensado yo… Tú crees que pueden ir en pie de guerra?

De pronto, escucharon el estridente chillido de una cobaya, que pronto terminó con un cruel borboteo… Baby se estremeció y se cubrió con las alitas.

-Ez Tata una azezina en potencia?

-Sí… Irán en pie de guerra… Pero… Qué podemos hacer?

-Mueno, mamiz no conocen el Zantuario como nozotroz… Pudemoz ir pa llegar antez que ellaz y avizar a loz camalleroz!!

-Dannah no querrá llevarnos…

Y la pequeña, antes de que su hermano pudiera detenerla, bajó felizmente las escaleras y se encerró en el despacho de su madre, donde comenzó a buscar entre los libros de hechizos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pues si tú eras la risueña, no quiero imaginarme al más amargado…

-Mamá, no empieces, que ya está bastante enfadada… Y tú, deja de gruñir de una vez!

-Ya ni gruñir puedo!!

Con éstas, las tres "adultas" llegaron al templo de Géminis, y se internaron en él, caminando tranquilamente entre las columnas.

-Vaya, parece que aquí tampoco hay caballero…

-Géminis… Me gusta!

-Seh, tú también eres una bipolar como ellos…

-Guardiana, un respeto a tu madre! Tampoco tú eres una perita en dulce, lo sabías? A veces no entiendo cómo Aqua te soporta…

-A veces yo tampoco – replicó la semidragona, con una enorme sonrisa MUY parecida a la de su hija mediana -. Es todo un misterio!

-Amor… - Aqua pasó la mano por su cintura -. Y pensar que llamas bipolar a mamá…

Las tres siguieron caminando… Y siguieron… Y por fin salieron…

-Argh, ya era hora… Estaba harta de tanto caminar!

-Bueno, discúlpeme mi señora esposa por no poder dar saltos dentro de los templos…

-Niñas… Las escaleras, no tendrían que ser de subida?

Syr fue la primera en darse cuenta de que estaban de vuelta en la entrada. Las otras dos abrieron los ojos como platos cuando lo comprobaron.

-Pero si no he notado ninguna magia! Cómo es posible?

-Guardi, tú te pierdes en cualquier parte…

-Habla la que rodaba las escaleras de la Torre de la Alta Hechicería junto con Baby…

-Está bien… Veo que tendré que tomar la iniciativa!

Sin dejarse amedrentar, la vampira se dirigió de nuevo al templo de Géminis, fundiéndose con las sombras. Aqua se sentó en el suelo a esperar, mientras Guardiana, contrariada y asombrada, sondeaba todo el templo con su magia, a la espera de encontrar alguna explicación… Cuando se oyó un agudo grito masculino, jurando en griego… Seguido de una carcajada de Syr.

-Niñas, lo he encontrado!

La feliz vampira salió momentos después, arrastrando a un caballero en cada mano. Ambos eran exactamente iguales, con el pelo azul, y las esposas se miraron.

-No pueden ser nuestros… Verdad?

-Vaya… Tienen el pelo azul… Pero… Por la edad…

-No, no son hijos nuestros – concluyeron las dos a la vez, antes de que llegaran ante ellas -.

Para cuando se reunieron, uno de los caballeros estaba tapándose el cuello con la mano libre, y el otro intentaba por todos los medios no reírse. Syr estaba radiante.

-Para que luego digáis que la ofuscación no sirve para nada!! Mirad lo que ha encontrado mamá!!

-Vaya… Seguro que usted es la madre de Baby, es igual que ella!!

Guardiana soltó un gutural gruñido de disgusto, ante el que Aqua le dio un contundente codazo y tendió su mano.

-Somos las mamás de Baby, Ayron y Dannah… Yo soy Aqua, y ella es mi esposa Guardiana. Y ella es nuestra madre, Syrianth.

-Me ha mordido!! – ladró Kanon -. Me ha mordido el cuello! Señora, usted se piensa que es una vampira, o algo así?!

Sin mediar palabra, Syr se giró hacia él, dejando aparecer sus contundentes colmillos… Ante lo que Kanon reculó de inmediato y terminó… Escondiéndose tras su hermano.

-Eh… Yo soy Saga de Géminis… Y el valiente de la familia es mi hermano Kanon…

-Encantador – dijo Syr, girándose hacia él ya con aspecto normal -. Estoy convencida de que nos llevaremos de maravilla, chicos… Yo también soy Géminis!!

-Hemos creado un monstruo – gimió Guardi -. No deberíamos habérnosla traído… Ya ha mordido a dos caballeros!

-Y tú aún no has masticado a ninguno, estoy orgullosa de ti – sonrió Aqua -. Te estás controlando!

-Tan sólo hasta que me entre el hambre…

Mientras tanto, Syr se aseguraba de que sus nietos no habían hecho ninguna maldad y negociaba el paso franco por Géminis… Hasta que se lo facilitaron rápidamente.

-Que pase! Que pase y se vaya! No quiero que me chupe la sangre! Soy muy joven para morir!

-Vaya, gracias! Eres un encanto, Kanon! – dijo ella, burlona -. Entonces, chicos, nos vemos!

Y tirando de las manos de sus hijas, Syr las guió por un ya descubierto templo de Géminis… Para seguir subiendo más escaleras…


	2. Chapter 2

n.n Bueno, pues tras tanto tiempo (_sorry_, pero hasta que mi Dragón de Plata finalmente llegó a mi cuarto, tenía la inspiración incompleta... El Unicornio Morado está oficialmente retirado ya, jummm), por fin llega el segundo capítulo.

En primer lugar, gracias a los apoyos prestados... Ne-chan, Hiso-chan, Syr, Aqua, habéis sido mis grandes apoyos... Esto es por y para vosotras. Ariane, gracias por ser incondicional!!

Y ahora... GRAN disclaimer: Saint Seiya no es mío (insisto en que me quedaría con muy pocos caballeros ToT ni siquiera los echarían de menos!!), tampoco Dragonlance (Raistlin lo será algún día o), Ayron es propiedad intelectual de mi adorada Aqua, futura autora famosa de comics (!!), Hiso-chan es de mi niña Sam (asias, preciosa), y Nela es de Ne-chan, todas amables préstamos consentidos. Shui es propiedad de Syr... Pero creo que ya forma un todo indivisible con Baby XD

Y sin más... Espero que os guste!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syrianth aún se iba riendo, satisfecha por el pánico cerval que había inspirado en el pobre Kanon, mientras Guardi seguía con cara de condenada al patíbulo.  
-Vamos, amor, no es para tanto…  
-Es muy fácil decirlo, Aqua… Al parecer, los niños no hicieron nada malo, salvo ese capricho de Ayron por entrenar aquí… Y mamá está atemorizando a todos los caballeros…  
-Bueno, al menos no ha convertido a ese tal Kanon en vampiro…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras aquellas tres… Ejem… Damas… Subían las escaleras en dirección a la Cuarta Casa, una pequeña figurita se colaba en su casa de Camelot… Era una figura infantil, con un vestido rojo y cinta del pelo del mismo color, bajo la que se vislumbraban unas peludas orejitas negras, semejantes a la colita que se bamboleaba bajo la faldita del vestido. Los brillantes ojitos azules miraban alrededor y la oreja derecha se sacudió por un momento, antes de dirigirse hacia el lugar más prohibido de la casa: el despacho de Guardiana. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Baby sentada en medio del despacho, rodeada de libros que estaban impunemente tirados en el suelo, abiertos algunos y apilados con descuido otros… Aquella figurita abrió la boca, y…  
-Baby! Tita Guardi te va a regañar!  
-Zhui! Qué hacez tú aquí?  
La semidragoncita se puso en pie, sorprendida, con un libro entre las manitas. La invasora era Shuitzsa, la hija adoptiva de Syrianth y, desde hacía unos meses, su "primi".  
-Mami Zyr me dejó zolita en caza… Vine a juegar contigo, pero tita Guardi te va a regañar por juegar con zuz libroz, ya zabez cómo ze pone con Dannah…  
-Ez que voy a ir a buzcarla. Fuimoz a un zitio mu monito y cunocí a unoz camalleroz muy zimpáticoz, y mami y mami y Güeli fueron allí, y… No tero que lez hagan nada…  
-Mami Zyr y tita Guardi y tita Aqua fueron de pazeo? Y no noz llevan?  
Shui empezó de inmediato a hacer pucheros, y Baby la miró con una ceja alzada.  
-Primi, cunmigo no funcionan…  
-Tenez razón. Cómo vamoz a buzcarlaz?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Huele a muerte.  
-Y vuelta la burra al trigo… Tengo que traer estos materiales conmigo, no puedo dejarlos en casa! – gruñó Guadiana -. No es mi culpa si no os gusta cómo huelen, porque a mí no me molesta en absoluto.  
-Creo que mamá no se refiere a ti, cariño – Aqua olisqueó el aire -. Pero tiene razón, huele a muerte… Aunque es algo extraño…  
-Ni una gota de sangre! – Syr miró hacia el Cuarto Templo, que ya se insinuaba en el horizonte, con una mezcla de hastío y asco -. Por favor, qué estilo tiene la muerte si no se utiliza la sangre?  
-Un estilo extremadamente limpio y elegante – asintió Guardiana -. Un buen hechizo de Asesino Fantasma, o una Niebla Letal, y ni siquiera es necesaria una manchita de vitae…  
-Eres una perfeccionista…  
-Madre, sabes que tiendo a la perfección en la magia. Es mi arte…  
-Y tú, una remilgada, siempre con tu peinado perfecto y tu ropa impoluta – rió Aqua -. Te pareces demasiado a tu padre!  
-Al menos – Guardi dedicó una mirada socarrona a su esposa -, yo no tengo miedo a mi suegro…  
-Golpe bajo y punto para Guardiana – murmuró la vampira, mirando hacia la portalada de Cáncer -. Qué cosa más horrible! Qué hacen ahí esas caras? Incluso parece que están lamentándose!  
-Es un sonido familiar – sonrió Aqua -.  
-Increíble… Alguien las ha asesinado a todas!  
Guardi avanzó unos cuantos pasos, mirando encantada hacia todas partes, mirando la curiosa "decoración"… Y sin ser consciente de que unos desquiciados ojos la observaban.  
-Toda una obra de arte… Hay que admitir que, quien haya terminado con todas esas vidas, ha escogido un modo más que interesante de recordar su hazaña…  
-Gracias, signora; aprecio tus palabras…  
Las tres féminas se quedaron mirando hacia el personaje que les había hablado; apareció entre dos columnas un caballero enorme, de alborotado cabello blanco… Que miró al detalle a la semidragona.  
-Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer, guardián de la Cuarta Casa.  
-Guardiana Majere del Ala Plateada, Túnica Negra y semidragona plateada, hija de Saytica del Ala Plateada, heroína de la Segunda Guerra de los Dragones, y de Raistlin Majere, Amo del Pasado y del Presente…  
-Ya tocó la presentación completa – gruñó Aqua, tendiéndole la mano al caballero -. Soy Aqua, su esposa; y ella es nuestra madre, Syrianth.  
Máscara ignoró "educadamente" a las dos damas que se encontraban a su diestra, fijando sus ojos en el plateado y el negro (o sea, los de Guardi).  
-Parece que te gusta mi decoración.  
-Original, no voy a negarlo. Además, la ambientación acústica también es agradable.  
-Por fin alguien que puede escuchar los cantos de alabanza que entonan hacia mi persona!  
-Bah, tampoco es para tanto – comentó Aqua, picada, caminando a través del templo -. Se limitan a llorar sus muertes.  
La semidragona y el semidem… Estooo… Y el caballero arquearon una ceja a la vez… Hasta que la vampira se puso delante de él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
-Y qué te parecieron mis nietos?  
Máscara dio un salto hacia atrás, repentinamente asustado de la sonriente presencia de Syr, y la miró soplándose el flequillo.  
-Sólo la mayor tiene futuro. Y la pequeña da miedo!  
-La tengo bien enseñada!  
Syr se fue caminando tras Aqua, más que orgullosa, mientras Guardi suspiraba y refunfuñaba algo en idioma dragón… Antes de dedicar una lacónica sonrisa a Máscara.  
-Encantada de haberte conocido, Caballero de Cáncer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Dannah, qué se supone que estás haciendo con esas cobayas? – preguntó Ayron, asomándose al laboratorio -. No vas a dejar ninguna viva?  
-Es que acaso te importan? Te recuerdo que mamá Guardiana os tiene prohibido darles de comer, porque os encariñáis con ellas…  
-Mejor eso que ser una psicópata…  
Ayron miró alrededor, y contempló a las cobayas que quedaban con vida. Dannah, por su parte, estaba revisando unos antiguos tomos que su abuelo le había prestado, cuando comenzó a girarse y a canturrear en tono meloso.  
-Ayroooon. A que me ayudas en un experimentooo?  
El chico, reconociendo aquel peligroso tono, recordó con un latigazo en la espalda una escena del pasado…

-Dannah, deja eso, me hace daño! Dannah, eso corta! Me estás haciendo sangre!  
-Dannah!! – Guardiana arrancó de la mano de la niña, de siete tiernos años por aquel entonces, un cuchillo ritual de obsidiana, mientras Aqua liberaba a Ayron de las ataduras que le sujetaban a la piedra negra -. Qué se supone que haces con esto?  
-Voy a ser una bruja negra como tú – dijo, con una encantadora sonrisa -. Iba a sacrificar a Ayron a los dioses oscuros de la magia!  
-Guardi, ya no cabe duda – suspiró Aqua, limpiando y vendando las heridas de un lloroso y asustado Ayron -. Ha salido a ti y a tu padre.

Ayron sólo tuvo una reacción… Echar a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pues yo digo que huele a gato.  
-Quieres dejarlo ya? Terminaré pensando que tienes el mismo vicio que Baby!  
-Disculpa, pero yo tenía buenos vicios. A su edad, prefería los ciervos…  
-Niñas – intervino Syr -, recordáis lo que nos dijo aquel guapo caballero del pelo lila?  
-Sí, negó ser mago… Quizá sea un hechicero – dijo la semidragona, meditando por un momento -.  
-Que nuestra Baby había traumatizado al alumno de Leo?  
-Exacto… Y qué casa es esa?  
-Es el símbolo de Leo, no me cabe du… - el rostro de Guardiana se ensombreció por un momento, y se giró hacia su esposa -. Tú la consientes, tú arreglas sus desastres.  
-Guardiana, no seas infantil! – regañó Syr -. Es hija de las dos!  
-Sí, pero VOSOTRAS la consentís. Todos los disfraces, los dulces, los caprichos… La estáis malcriando!  
Con esa discusión entraron en Leo, donde se escuchó un tremendo alarido.  
-HA CRECIDO Y VUELVE A POR MÍ!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Baby, te haz vuelto a perder… Ezto no ez una cazita de mármol!  
-Nuop… Ez un bozque… Pero zi hice lo que dice el libro de mami!!  
De pronto, un sonoro maullido llamó la atención de las dos niñas. Baby comenzó a relamerse de inmediato, pero Shui le tiró de una trenza.  
-NO ze comen gatitoz!  
-Burrida…  
Sin hacer caso a su (literalmente) alicaída primita, Shui se encaminó hacia unos arbustos. Unas felinas orejitas asomaban por encima y, sonriendo, se acercó sin hacer ruido.  
-Hola! Me llamo Shuitzsa!  
-Kyaaaaaaa! Aléjate de mí, niña extraña!! Te voy a…! A… Tú también eres una hanyou?  
-Eh? El qué? No, yo zoy Shuitzsa… Y zoy medio pantera! Y ella ez mi primi Baby… Tú quién erez?  
-Yo… Eh… - aquella extraña niña, con orejas y cola de gato, y algunos rasgos felinos, la miró con desconfianza -. Me llamo Hisoka.  
-Qué nombre máz bonito! Tú erez medio gatita?  
-Seh… Soy una neko hanyou… Y por eso todos me desprecian – la niña suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, jugueteando con un cascabel que llevaba al cuello en un largo lazo -. Sólo mi aniki y mi okaasan me hacen caso…  
-Uy, qué mal… Yo vine de viaje con mi primi, pero noz perdimoz… Mueno, ella ze perdió, como ziempre…  
-Y a dónde vais?  
-A un zitio llamado Zantuario. Hay camalleroz muy poderozoz allí! Y mi mami y miz titaz fueron de vizita.  
-Oh. Quizá algún día yo también pueda ir allí…  
-Zeguro! – Shui sonrió a Hisoka -. Y zeráz una caballera, zeguro!  
Hisoka sonrió por un momento y, mirando a Shui, tiró de su lazo y le puso el cascabel a la panterita.  
-Uh… Graciaz! Ez muy monito! Yo…  
Shui se quitó un anillo con un granate tallado, y lo puso con cuidado en el dedo de su nueva amiga. Hisoka repitió aquella desacostumbrada sonrisa y puso la mano sobre su orejita derecha.  
-No te olvidaré. Palabra de gatita!  
-Yo tampoco – dijo Shui, haciendo el mismo gesto -. Palabra de panterita!  
Las dos se miraron por unos momentos, sin ser conscientes de que un alado y revoltoso ser las observaba.  
-Puf… Ya zé que oz parecéiz… Pero tenemoz que irnoz!  
Hisoka dejó escapar un gruñido de disgusto, mientras se ponía en pie al mismo tiempo que Shui.  
-Di a esos caballeros, o como se llamen, que si te hacen daño, Hisoka les pateará el trasero!  
-Lale!  
Las dos primitas se despidieron de la hanyou con la mano, mientras desaparecían de allí entre brillos de llamativos colores… Que dejaron a una joven neko hanyou sonriente y feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ikki, sal, te aseguro que no es Baby…  
-Es idéntica!!  
La voz del joven Fénix destilaba poco menos que terror, mientras Aioria y Aqua intentaban que saliera del cuarto donde se había encerrado. Por su parte, Guardiana había salido hacia las escaleras superiores de Leo, y Syr disfrutaba del espectáculo.  
-Pero… Qué hizo mi Baby a ese niño para que esté así?  
-De verdad quiere usted saberlo? – Aioria notó una enorme gota fría resbalando por su nuca -. Le mordió, le pateó el tobillo, le congeló, le confundió con algo que su otra hija llamó "hechizos de oscuridad", y…  
-La he enseñado bien – rió Syr, con los brazos cruzados y cara de satisfacción -. Si tan sólo tuviera sangre vampira!  
-Es lo que le faltaba! – gruñó Guardi desde las escaleras hacia Virgo -.  
Aioria seguía llamando en la puerta de su alumno, sin resultado alguno… Hasta que Aqua suspiró profundamente.  
-Te llamas Ikki, verdad? Vamos, Ikki, te prometo que esa no es Baby… Somos sus mamás, y ella no se parece en absoluto a nuestra niña…  
-De verdad no es ese monstruito?  
-Mira, por fin hemos dado con un nuevo nombre para ella!  
Aqua calló a Guardi con una funesta mirada, pero su tono de voz seguía siendo meloso.  
-Claro que no es ella… Baby está en casa, y castigada. Puedes salir tranquilo…  
Ikki abrió la puerta y, adoptando la postura más digna que pudo… Dejó escapar, muy a su pesar, un pucherito.  
-Me mordió. Y me congeló. Y se rió de mí delante de mi hermano!  
-Esa es mi nieta!! – Syr recibió unas incrédulas miradas de los Leo presentes -. Digo… Se merece un buen castigo, eso es cierto…  
Guardi hizo entrada en aquel momento, enfurruñada y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.  
-Sí, se ha ganado un castigo de antología: no probará el chocolate en todo el año, y además se le terminó el chollo de jugar con Shuitzsa todas las tardes… Podemos irnos de una maldita vez? – miró a Ikki, y una burlona sonrisa se escapó de sus labios -. Has tenido suerte de que fuera Baby, y no Dannah, quien la tomó contigo… Un placer.  
Digna y con porte regio, Guardiana enfiló las escaleras hacia Virgo, dejando claro que no admitiría más retrasos. Syr la siguió con un resoplido, y Aqua se disculpó ante el caballero de Leo y su aprendiz con una sonrisa, corriendo tras ellas.  
-Y aquella casa?  
-Virgo. A ver qué han hecho allí nuestros "monstruitos"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y hablando de monstruitos…  
-Ayroooon! – canturreaba Dannah, revisando cada habitación de la casa -. Ayron, no seas tonto… Y no escondas tu presencia, no pretendo hacerte nada malo!!  
Acurrucado tras la forja de su madre, y pensando en algún lugar más seguro al que huir… Su gemelo no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con aquello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ahora zí que zí!! Ezto ZÍ ez el Zantuario! Pero… Pero… Eztamoz abajo del todo!  
-Jo, Baby! Ahí hay muchaz ezcaleraz!  
Recién aparecidas en la portalada de la ascensión a las Doce Casas, las dos chiquillas se giraron al tiempo, al notar una presencia extraña.  
Una mujer joven, de largo cabello rubio y vestida de modo informal las miraba, con varios libros bajo un brazo… Y quedó en shock cuando la chiquilla con alas se acercó con la manita extendida.  
-Lulaz! Zoy Baby, y ella ez mi primi Zhui. Y tú quién erez?  
-Eh, yo? Yo soy Nela, una de las traductoras del Santuario. Pero… Qué hacéis aquí? Y de dónde venís?  
-Vaz hacia arriba? – preguntó Shui, con los ojitos muy abiertos y un encantador gesto de sus orejitas -.  
-Sí… El Patriarca Shion me mandó llamar para hacer de intérprete…  
-Puez te podemoz contar nueztra hiztoria mientras zubimoz contigo! – decidió alegremente Baby, tomando la mano libre de Nela y guiándola hacia las escaleras -. Te va a guztar!  
-Eh… Si no os importa… Yo iré por un pasadizo, no está bien que los trabajadores molestemos en las Doce Casas… Es un lugar secreto, y…  
Dos alegres vocecitas se escucharon al unísono, mientras cuatro brillantes ojitos miraban a la joven Nela con un aspecto totalmente irresistible.  
-Vamoz contigo!!


End file.
